Answers to Unspoken Questions
by ThePeacock
Summary: This is the story behind Red Snow... Kurama is surprised by a midnight visit a pretty banged up friend he hadn't seen in years. Warnings: Shounen aiyaoi, possibly some angst, death, a tad bit of fluff
1. Chapter 1

Kurama sat on the shore of what was once part of Genkai's temple estate. Now that she has passed away, the entire property belonged to ex-members of Team Urameshi and has been reverted to a sort of safe haven for apparitions in the Ningenkai (it had been a final request of hers). Yusuke and Kuwabara had put many hours into the task, building several small 'dormitories' and a 'cafeteria', careful not to disturb any of the surrounding nature. A total of fifteen apparitions currently resided within the property.

A large wave of icy ocean water splashed against Kurama's bare feet, instantly jerking him from his book. He looked out at the horizon, squinting slightly at what little sun still showed. His nerves seemed to have calmed down greatly after the short while he'd been there. A soft, sad smile played at the corner of his lips as he stood and brushed sand from his clothing.

Kurama took his time putting his socks and shoes back on and shoving his small book into the over sized pockets of his jacket. He glanced at the watch gangling loosely around his wrist. It'd take nearly three hours to get back to the nearest town by car, then another two hours to get home by train. The hospital would be closed by then, he calculated, so he figured he would just get up extra early in the morning to visit his dear mother. She had taken a small tumble down the stairs and suffered a minor concussion earlier that week, but was in overall good health. The doctors said it would only be a few days before she could be released, but Kurama was still at his wits end throughout the whole ordeal.

By the time Kurama finally got back to his new apartment, it was almost midnight. After making sure the door was locked, he quickly traded his white tennis shoes for the house slippers, too tired to notice the set of black boots already in the corner, and shuffled to the living room. He removed his jacket and slung it over the back of the couch and continued onward to his bedroom.

He fell silently onto the mattress and buried his face in one of the pillows with an exhausted groan. It felt good to be back in bed. After a few seconds, however, he began to feel another presence some where else in the small apartment and immediately shot back to his feet. The demonic ki was some what familiar, but very different from any other's he had encountered before.

Kurama slowly made his way back into the living room, looking for any signs of the intruder. And, with little light the new moon gave through the glass patio door, he was able to make out a small outline sitting on the floor, its back pressed up against the couch with its knees pulled up to its chest and its face buried in its arms.

"Hiei?" Kurama sputtered.

The figure's head turned over so slightly in response, exposing one large, red eye. Kurama felt his entire body relaxing as he reached over to the wall to click the light on. Many question's flooded the kitsune's mind as he stared down at the bruised and bloodied fire demon. Hiei, on the other hand, made neither an attempt to stand nor speak. He just lazily stared up at the kitsune, as if drunk and on the verge of passing out.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama finally asked, his own exhaustion suddenly dissappearing.

With a stubborn snort, the small demon lifted his head and let it fall back against the couch cushion with a sickening series of small popping sounds. His eyes shut and his face momentarily scrunched up as if trying to hold back a sharp pain. He lifted his eyelids halfway and forced himself to follow Kurama's movements without moving his head, though the action made him dizzy. He drew in a deep, hissing breath as the kitsune placed a hand under his jaw to better examine some of the wounds on the half koorime's neck.

"How long have you been here?"

"Awhile." Hiei muttered in a sharp groan. His voice was brisk. No doubt it pained him to speak.

The kitsune nodded faintly and helped his old friend to his feet and helped him onto the couch. He figured that was all he was going to get out of the smaller demon and didn't press any more questions, at least until morning.

It took more than two hours for Kurama to properly dress all of Hiei's wounds, who had passed out half way through. Most of the gashes were deep enough to be near, if not, fatal and others were infected with some sort of seeping yellow chemical, which was eventually deemed harmless. In worst case scenario, Kurama figured, it would hinder the healing process greatly, though he would take any risks. Just to be on the safe side, he added a few of his floral concoctions to the bandaging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica: Hehe. **

**KyoHana: Thanks for the critism! It really helps me when I know what I need to improve on, but... I do do that! I'll write it first on paper, two or three times, then rewrite it on the computer, read through, fix anything that needs to be fixed, and have my friend read through it. She's too nice though... And then I finally reread through it all before I post it and make any changes then, as well '**

**Shinigami Requiem: A nice a fast update!**

**To everyone else: Thank you! I hope you enjoy my work and continue reading!**

Hiei woke surprisingly early the next morning, half unaware of his surroundings, and some of his minor cuts and bruises already healed. He forced himself to sit up, using his elbows for support, and ignored the skin boiling pain that pulsated throughout his nervous system. His dark red eyes slowly swallowed every inch of the small apartment around him. After another hour of rest and staring up at the blank, white ceiling, he was able to stand up, half eager to explore.

True, he had been there for nearly an entire day, but he was immobile and too fatigued to take any interest in his surroundings. He was lucky enough to have had the energy to remove his boots and deposit them at the door (a strange custom that Kurama had sometimes forced upon him that now became a habit) before collapsing near the couch.

Hiei's feet led him straight into the kitchen in search of some sort of food or drink. No, he wasn't very accustomed to the things here (such as how the appliances worked), but he had observed Kurama enough to know what exactly was edible raw and what wasn't. And right now, that was good enough.

Kurama had had trouble falling asleep after aiding his friend. He made sure, however, to leave his bedroom door open in the unlikely event that something did go wrong and his friend would need assistance. Nothing did (of course) and, by four thirty in the morning, he was able to finally fall into a light, dreamless slumber that lasted until nearly five in the evening.

The kitsune sat up and tiredly rubbed the last bit of sleep for his green eyes with a small yawn. He could faintly hear the other's footsteps walking aimlessly around else where in the apartment and slowly went out to greet him.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in so late." Kurama apologized with a crooked grin. "How are you doing?"

Hiei turned his eyes from a strange plant in a vase on the coffee table to the redhead and gave a little nod. "I've been better."

"I don't doubt it."

"Hn."

Hiei had wandered over the patio door, his face inches from the cold glass. Outside, the trees were beginning to sway violently with each gust of wind. Rain was already pouring down in heavy sheets from the dark clouds that hid the sky. Kurama sighed softly to himself and disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, leaving the half koorime to his thoughts.

When the kitsune finally reappeared from the kitchen, he simply stood in the doorway, watching the little hiyoukai in silent admiration, two cups of steaming tea in either hand. By Hiei's reflection in the fogging glass, Kurama knew he was also being watched. There was a brief minute of silence between the two as the other recalled past moments of a similar nature. A sudden roll of thunder jolted the pair from their separate thoughts and the rain fell harder.

Hiei instantly reverted his gaze to the gloomy weather beyond the glass. Kurama shook his head ever so slightly, starting to believe he was hallucinating, and quickly made his way to the smaller demon and offered him one of the two cups.

"It has special herbs." He explained. "It should help quicken the healing process. But with the poison you were infected with, I'm not entirely positive. Doesn't hurt to try, though."

Hiei accepted the drink with a small nod of appreciation and quickly consumed half of the bitter, metallic liquid in a single gulp. Kurama nearly cringed, not knowing how he was able to stand the taste in such a large proportion.

"So... Why here?" He was finally able to ask as he took a seat on the couch. He crossed his legs and watched Hiei, waiting for an answer.

The hiyoukai snorted and turned his face to the redhead just enough to look at him from the corner of his eye. "Why? Am I not welcome?"

His voice was mono-tonal, as usual, though Kurama knew he meant it as a sort of mockery. Yes, Hiei can be a sarcastic little bastard at times.

"Not at all." Kurama chuckled, taking a small sip of his tea (he was drinking it as well to help ease his restless mind). "I was just curious. After all, it has been years since we last spoke."

"Hn."

He was trying to avoid the question because, frankly, he wasn't quite sure of it himself. But he knew Kurama would keep asking, or at the very least, hinting, at it until he received an answer. Thus, giving Hiei a reason to reflect on all possible conclusions.

Yes, he had been bordering death. Yes, he barely had enough energy to speak (and he wasted what little he did have on removing his boots and tossing them towards the door). But why exactly had he gone to Kurama? If he'd have gone to Genkai's temple, at least he would have been able to check up on Yukina as well as making good use of her healing powers. Or, he could have returned to Mukuro. But, then again, she was the whole reason for this mess.

And so, now that Hiei though about it, it only seemed logical that he appeared before Kurama. After all, he knew the fox wouldn't tell any one of his little visit (that way the little demon's pride was able to remain intact). Besides, the youko had medicinal herbs.

But Hiei wasn't think that far ahead last night.

"It seemed like a smart thing to do." He finally answered, long after Kurama had given up hope for an answer.

The kitsune glanced up from the book he had began reading and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. The hiyoukai was still staring out of the window, still trying to sort out his thoughts.

"I see."

This began Kurama's own mind battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyoko Iso: Thanks a lot! I know what you mean. It's really hard to find well written fics, but I don't really think mine are that special...**

**KyoHana: Buwahahahaha! I shall answer all (if any) questions until later on in the story (much much MUCH later) But as for what's going on in Kurama-kun's mind... Well, let's just say it isn't for little kids **

**Shinigami Requiem: Another update!**

**Every one else: Thank you for reading! Please continue to enjoy yourselves at the expensive of my poor fingers -.-'... '**

**P.S. I REALLY sorry for the shortness! I got caught writing in choir and the teacher took my writing away and I couldn't get it back until after school (plus I'm going through a major writers' block at the moment --'), so I just posted what I had. Gomen nasai! bows**

"... Getting along?... ... Kurama?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was spacing. What did you say?"

Hiei shot the fox a suspicious (yet questioningly concerned) look before repeating himself, a little more slowly this time. "How has Yukina been getting along?"

"Oh, she's fine. Kuwabara has been taking real good care of her. Especially ever since Genkai passed away."

Hiei scoffed at the mention of the 'big oaf'. But at least, he knew that Kuwabara could protect his Yukina, not that he would ever admit it out loud. He still didn't like the idea of the idiotic human constantly trying to his sister.

"And you?" Hiei asked after a moment's hesitation. He quickly turned his face slightly so he wouldn't have to see the confused look on Kurama's face. "How have you been?" He clarified.

"I've been better." The fox repeated his friend's words with a soft sigh. "If not a little stressed. My mother took a spill down the stairs at her house a couple days ago, hit her head. She'll be released from the hospital soon... But I am flattered you care enough about me to ask." He added with a mischieveous smirk.

The hiyoukai whipped back around to face the smiling fox, his heated glare softened only by the very light pink flush adorning his otherwise pale cheeks. Sure, it could have been from anger, but Kurama highly doubted it, which caused his smile to widen.

"Hiei. You're blushing." He chose to point out as Hiei raised an angry fist threateningly. "Who would have thought..."

"Kurama!" The fuming fire demon growled menacingly. "I will skin you alive."

Kurama rose both hands defensively and chuckled. "Relax. I was only teasing you... But that blush really is suspicious..."

"You idiot!"

Kurama chuckled again as Hiei's grew to a slightly darker red. Deciding that that was enough, and that he would rather keep his skin attached to his body, the kitsune turned his attention back to his book. His eyes quickly scanned over the words, not bothering to let them sink in.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to get you so... Beat up?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued to the pages.

Hiei scoffed at Kurama's poor choice of words. "It was a small favor for Mukuro. What she had planned backfired on me and I had to improvise a little bit. Then, I ended up here."

Short. Simple. And to the point. Kurama nodded his head (having his doubt as to whether or not it was the truth), knowing full well that that was all he was going to get as an answer, and that he should be lucky for that.

"How long do you plan on staying in the Ningenkai?"

"What is with the interrogation all of a sudden?"

"Like I said before, I'm just curious."

"Hn. Then I suppose your curiousity a fox trait?" Hiei shot back. He sighed inwardly. There was a long moment of silence. "... I'll be here... For as long as it takes."

Kurama frowned slightly at such a vague answer. He was used to it by now. That had been patners for how many years now? Normally, he would just bug the little demon until he specified, but this actually seemed like a pretty touchy subject, so he'd let it slide... For now any ways...


End file.
